Redemption
by Phayte
Summary: Who can decide what they dream


_**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence. -.- These things are so boring.**_

**Redemption**

****

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_**You don't remember me but I, remember you**_

_**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**_

_**But who can decide what they dream**_

_**And dream I do**_

Awake, or something like it. He never was completely awake in that place, darkness all the time. Depressing would be an incredible understatement, but somehow, he managed to survive, to live, breathe, and persevere. He smirked, one of mans' greatest attributes was to persevere. Some didn't have that ability, but he did. All that was darkness was not evil, and he decided that he would be a prime example of that, he has once become the embodiment of darkness, and yet, he wished no harm to come to those he loevd, he even guarded the princess.

He suddenly became aware of the sheets and blankets he was wrapped securely in, and the one person he did hurt, on purpose and regretfully. Placing his forehead in his hand, he groaned. The dream and realization had come again against his wishes. HE couldn't possibly remember him, too long ago, an even taht was sure to shatter memories. But he remembered HIM. A punishment to himself that he desired to banish now that he was free. But no, he couldn't forget, could not push the thought to a distant part of his mind. He lie awake desperately trying not to think about any of it, but everything brought back memories. He could destroy the thought as much as he could control his dreams, which awlways haunted him with flashes of natural innocence always out his grasp, blissfully ignorant of his existence

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'd give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you, to live, to breahe**_

_**You're taking over me**_

"It's true."

He jerked his head around so fast he heard it pop, and the figure at the window winced. "i knew you'd find your way out. You always could, so I never worried. I always worried for her beacuse, well, she never seemed capable of handling something like that.

He puffed out a breath, noting how cold it had become since the window was now open, "What about-"

"I gave up everything to find you, I was . . . worried you'd think I'd left you again. I never did in the first place."

"I know." What was there to say? There was love lost between them, how could HE ever feel that way again? I taws welling up within him, threatening to pull him away if he didn't quell it, much like the darkness had. However, this time, he truly knew he wanted this.

"It's been hard . . . almost like finding you would keep me alive. You know, like it took over everything.

_**Have you forgotten all I know**_

_**And all we had?**_

_**You saw me mourning my love you**_

_**And touched my hand**_

_**I knew you loved me then**_

"You've forgotten what happened-"

"And you've forgotten what we had?" HE scowled, a pout actually, but it made him smile and a small laugh left his mouth.

Their eyes met for an instant, a clear understanding of what was happening here, a redeeming of both of them. Tears sparkled in Riku's eyes and he pulled his head down, catching the moon's reflection off of his pale skin, he frowned and assumed he looked awfully sickly, having not been out in the sun in years. Funny where his mind drifted when he didn't want to think about something.

Suddenly, another hand was atop his, and again, Riku jerked his head up, startled. His thoughts drifted to whiplash if he kept this up, for only a moment. There was a smile on Sora's face, a reassuring smile, one that told Riku that so many things, and then the only thing he needed to know.

_**I look in the mirror and see your face**_

_**If I look deep enough**_

_**So many things inside that're just like you**_

_**Are taking over**_

"There was nowhere I could go, you where in the clouds, the water, your voice was on the wind, and your spirit was in the fire. To look in the mirror long enough, you looked back at me. I hoped you didn't forget me."

Sora laced his arms through Riku's and around his waist, laying his head gently on Riku's shoulder. "I know, everything inside made me think of you, took over me." He laughed softly.

"I never stopped loving you." A blissful smile tugged it's way at Riku's lips as he placed his hands over Sora's and lay his head against the younger boy's.

Sora sighed, sending a shudder through Riku's body at the feeling on his neck, "Neither did I." He snuggled into Riku and whispered, "Love you."

* * *

A/N: Fluffy ne? Lol I couldn't help but think of this when I listened to this song today. Hope you liked it, I liked writing it! TTFN .


End file.
